


Жажда знаний

by kawaiianxiety



Category: Dota 2
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiianxiety/pseuds/kawaiianxiety
Summary: Покинувшая родной дом Миреска оказалась практически одна, и её ещё юный разум волновали источники дополнительной силы и знаний. В этом мире знания – действительно сила. Оказавшись максимально близко к мощному артефакту, фея находит очередные приключения на свою задницу. А заодно сталкивается с самым непредсказуемым магом тет-а-тет.
Relationships: Mireska Sunbreeze the Dark Willow/Rubick the Grand Magus, Rubick the Grand Magus/Lanaya the Templar Assassin
Kudos: 1





	Жажда знаний

Это было тёмное помещение с каменными стенами, еле освещаемое маленькими огоньками свечей. В воздухе висел запах старого пергамента и чернил. На высоком сколоченном из досок деревянном столе лежали один на другом раскрытые свитки, исписанные аккуратными рунами. От некоторых исходило слабое сияние.

В комнату вошёл невысокий человек, поправляя хвост чёрных волос. Он потянулся тонковатой рукой с большой ладонью к скинутой на кресло мантии, поднял и вытащил из-под неё большую исписанную маску. Она легла на его покрытое слабыми морщинами лицо как влитая, и в комнате загорелись ещё два огонька – зелёные искры его глаз.

*******

Миреска сидела в своём убежище, перебирая разложенные перед ней карты. Она водила по ним своими маленькими пальчиками, делала пометки рваным почерком и болтала тонкими ножками, не достающими до пола. Её сложенные тёмно-пурпурные крылья, с которыми она походила на экзотическую бабочку, подрагивали от нетерпения.

– Я отправлюсь туда через пару дней, – весело произнесла она, обращаясь к парящему в искусной клетке светлячку. – Джекс, там будет опасно. Мы отправляемся за великими тайнами!

Джекс начал неистово вращаться, испуская зловещее сияние вокруг. Миреска вскочила и подлетела к висящему на стене венку с красными розами – Наследство Санбриз, фамильная реликвия её семьи, которая, как считает её отец, была утеряна в пожаре, устроенном его ненаглядной и вредной дочуркой. Венок выглядел абсолютно целым, и фея частенько брала его с собой в путешествия. И в этот раз он тоже был надёжно закреплён у своей хозяйки на поясе. Она подлетела к овальному зеркалу и поправила непослушные рыжие волосы, любуясь своим отражением. Джекс что-то недовольно пробурчал, и она засмеялась.

– Не стоит бояться. Я смогу обвести его вокруг пальца.

Светлячок продолжал нервно сиять.

– Я слышала эту историю, – ответила фея, украшая свои остроконечные уши небольшими, но элегантными серьгами. – Но мы не будем покушаться на его жизнь… я думаю. Мы просто позаимствуем его посох.

Миреска покрутилась, расправляя свои крылья во всю длину, и плавно приземлилась в скромную постель, обхватив узкие плечи своими руками и улыбнувшись своим мыслям. Её глаза цвета листвы деревьев светились.

Она с нетерпением ждала наступления этого дня. До этого ей казалось, что время тянется бесконечно медленно, и её сердце начинало бешено биться при мыслях о предстоящей афере. Когда городские часы пробили полночь и землю накрыла ночная тьма, Миреска вместе с Джексом направилась из Белого Шпиля, сделав там очередную ставку, прочь от шумных городских улиц. Путь предстоял неблизкий. Все отшельники стараются жить как можно дальше от людей, и Великий Маг не исключение. Но фею не пугала долгая дорога – она вся была в предвкушении от тех знаний, которые она сможет стащить. Перед её глазами стоял блеск Скипетра Аганима – легендарного оружия, о чьей силе слагают легенды. Легенды, которые всё равно затмевают собой деяния Рубика. Миреска усмехнулась.

– Интересно, какое у него лицо? Те маги, о которых я слышала, славились своей красотой…. Хотя навряд ли он так же красив. Это просто маленький мальчик, который ищет одобрения.

Джекс всё это время беспокойно бился в клетке, но его хозяйка не обращала на это внимание. Она продолжала прокручивать в голове полученные сведения о местонахождении Рубика. По счастливой случайности он прибыл в одно из поселений как странствующий учёный для изучения народа фей. Это она узнала от юркого и надоедливого Пака, который с радостью согласился помочь ему. Волшебный дракончик часто мешает Миреске, но в этот раз его захватывающий рассказ о начинающемся исследовании был как нельзя кстати. Она поняла, что это отличный шанс украсть его знания и быстро ретироваться обратно в убежище.

Дело близилось к рассвету. Миреска начинала зевать от усталости, а её друг вовсю дрых в клетке. Но вот вдалеке показалась небольшая палатка, окружённая парящими огоньками, а рядом с ней сидела фигура в длинной мантии и широкополой остроконечной шляпе в окружении свитков. Фея затаилась неподалёку. Её взгляд был прикован к надетой расписанной маске с двумя зелёными стёклами для глаз. Она сидела настолько плотно, что можно было разглядеть только высоко забранные в пучок чёрные волосы.

Миреска улыбалась своим мыслям. Она ждала, пока Рубик забудется в своих свитках или отправится спать, чтобы незаметно пробраться в палатку и выкрасть те предметы, которые её заинтересуют. В клетке проснулся Джекс, и он начал метаться из стороны в сторону в тот самый момент, когда Великий Маг стал собирать свитки и возвращаться к себе. Как только он скрылся, фея медленно поплыла в его сторону.

И тут она почувствовала, что кто-то тянет её за ногу к земле, и Миреска еле успела прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Она опустила голову вниз и застыла: за её ботинок держалось хищное растение, похожее на те, которые она видела только в богатых садах знати Ревтела. Фея выхватила из другого ботинка нож и начала быстро разрезать стебель цветка, но когда она закончила, неведомая сила подняла её высоко в воздух, и только она начала понимать, что происходит, как её тут же швырнули обратно на землю. Она вскрикнула от боли, схватившись за локти, и подняла голову.

– Ах, маленькая фея попала в ловушку.

Перед ней присел прямо на траву Рубик, держа в руках свой скипетр. Он аккуратно приподнял её подбородок и подвинул поближе спрятанное за маской лицо.

– Твоё тело напоминает мне насекомых. Оно такое же тонкое и изящное, и у тебя есть много общего с бабочками.

– Ты собираешься изучать меня словно какое-то насекомое?! – возмутилась Миреска.

– Постой-ка, – Великий Маг взмахнул посохом, и к его протянутой руке прилетела клетка с бьющимся в ней Джексом. – Светлячок со способностями феи…. А, Миреска Санбриз! Я наслышан о тебе.

Он встал, встряхнув свою мантию.

– Давай познакомимся как подобает. Я Рубик, Великий Маг и странствующий учёный. И я как раз интересуюсь феями.

Миреска осторожно поднялась, расправляя крылья. Она понимала, что сбежать от такого человека – если он, конечно, человек – не получится.

– Миреска Санбриз. Тёмная Ива. Отдай моего друга.

– Это твой друг? – уточнил тот, указывая на Джекса. – Интересно, он напоминает мне одно могущественное существо.

– Отдай. Мне. Джекса.

Рубик пожал плечами и протянул ей клетку. Джекс начал истошно пищать, и Миреска шикнула на него в ответ.

– Итак, Миреска Санбриз. Ты пришла, чтобы что-то украсть у меня? Я слышал о твоих набегах.

_"Чёрт"._

– Скорее, меня привело любопытство.

– Любопытство – полезный, но в то же время опасный дар, – сказал он, нервно разминая пальцы свободной руки и покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. – Раз ты фея, то позволь мне поинтересоваться тобой и твоим народом.

– И что именно тебя интересует?

Рубик усмехнулся.

– Всё.

Миреска перевернулась в воздухе, и из её кармана выпал небольшой свёрток, который тут же был поднят в воздух. Великий Маг развернул его и поднёс поближе к лицу.

– Что это?

– Мой тормозок. Я проделала большой путь и собрала с собой еды.

– Ах, феи тоже нуждаются в еде, – он отщипнул небольшой кусочек и, приподняв свою маску, отправил его к себе в рот. – Ммм, калорийно! Это еда твоего народа?

– Что-то типа того.

Внезапно Рубик медленно опустился на траву. Его дёрганые движения прекратились, он схватился за голову. Миреска засмеялась.

– Еда фей влияет по-особому на людей, ты не знал?

Она взмахнула Наследством Санбриз, вызывая из-под земли колючую лозу с бутонами роз, которая обвила тело Мага и обездвижила. Фея быстро направилась внутрь палатки. Вслед за ней полетела спираль магической атаки, но она не достигла своей цели – Миреска быстро очутилась в мире теней, минуя всякий урон внешней среды.

Палатка оказалась ещё больше, чем она смотрелась снаружи. Всё было заставлено стеллажами с книгами и свитками, горели слабые огоньки свечей. Миреска подошла к свиткам и бегло их осмотрела.

– Аав, да ладно! Я не понимаю, что на них написано!

Тут её взгляд привлекло странное сияние, исходящее откуда-то из глубин книжных стеллажей. Раскидав во все стороны фолианты в кожаных обложках, фея обнаружила длинный изысканный скипетр, увенчанный огромным синим драгоценным камнем. Она сразу же узнала его.

– Я чувствую эту силу… Скипетр Аганима!

Миреска схватила его, и по её телу пробежали мурашки. Сзади послышалась возня. В палатку заползал Рубик, отчаянно пытаясь встать на ноги. Его богато украшенная мантия была порвана лозой.

– Ты… не справишься с ним… маленькая воришка...

– А это уже я решу.

Она перевернула его на спину и села сверху, держа скипетр перед собой.

– Я тоже хочу кое-что узнать…

Миреска одним движением смахнула с него маску, и она покатилась дальше по земле.

– Что за…

На неё смотрел мужчина лет тридцати пяти по человеческим меркам с вытянутым худым лицом, узкими зелёными глазами, короткой козлиной бородкой и растрёпанными чёрными волосами с седыми прядями на висках. На лбу и в уголках рта виднелись морщины, а кожа была такой бледной, что можно было разглядеть тонкие венки.

– Хах! – засмеялась Миреска. – Я слышала, волшебники намного красивее обычных людей. Но по тебе такого не скажешь!

Она поднялась в воздух, держа в одной руке скипетр, а в другой клетку с Джексом, снова растворяясь в мире теней.

– Прощай, Великий Маг.

*******

Миреска обожает собой любоваться. Она битый час парила перед зеркалом, наблюдая, как искрятся голубым светом её глаза от переполняющей её энергии. Она была безмерно счастлива.

– Мы это сделали, Джекс!

Фея решила надеть новое платье и отправиться в Белый Шпиль в надежде встретить там Мипо или Донте́, чтобы похвастаться своими успехами и выпить за это дело. Но на пути её ждал неприятный сюрприз.

Миреска начала задыхаться, а Джекс – неистово рваться наружу. Она пыталась что-то сказать, но поняла, что речь не льётся из её рта. Сзади что-то пронеслось, и фея в последний момент увернулась от огромного клинка.

– Магическое отродье! Пришёл твой час!

Темнокожий молодой человек в простой фиолетовой одежде создал иллюзии себя, и они втроём начали стремительно нападать на неё. Миреска смогла уйти в мир теней и выпустила из клетки Джекса, который стал вращаться вокруг своей хозяйки, атакуя троих Анти-Магов. Она выхватила Скипетр Аганима и направила его в того, кого она считала настоящим… но ничего не произошло.

– ...что?

Силы Джекса кончились, и он вернулся в клетку, а Миреска стала вновь осязаемой. Она отчаянно парила между быстрыми атаками Анти-Мага, не зная, что делать. Когда одна из фигур направила клинок прямо в её лицо, она выставила перед собой скипетр для блока, но почувствовала такую отдачу, что потеряла равновесие. В последний момент она закричала:

– Приступай к работе, Джекс!

Светлячок увеличился в размерах, стал излучать пугающее сияние и обрушился на трёх врагов, устрашая их. Анти-Маги побежали прочь, а Миреска полетела в противоположную от них сторону, постоянно оборачиваясь. Она даже не заметила, что перед ней возникла какая-то фигура, и фея влетела в неё, внезапно оказавшись в её объятьях. В ноздри ударил запах старых книг и воска.

– Воровать нехорошо, дорогая Миреска.

Она подняла голову и ахнула.

– Рубик?!

– Нет времени объяснять. Поможешь мне сразить его?

– Конечно! Что я должна делать?

Рубик неожиданно прислонился своим лбом к её лбу.

– Ч-что ты делаешь?!

– Тсс… я понял. Уйдёшь в царство теней и начнёшь атаковать. Атакуй столько, сколько сможешь. Я выиграю время. Поняла?

– Рубик… – она не успела договорить, как ощутила у себя в руках что-то тяжёлое. Золотой скипетр с синим драгоценным камнем.

– Гнусные волшебники, мой клинок станет вам смертной наградой, клянусь!.. Рубик! Великий Маг! Какая удача!

Анти-Маг направлялся с двумя клинками наготове к своим жертвам, и его лицо изображало злость.

– Я уничтожу вас.

– Я так не думаю, – покачал головой Рубик и взмахнул своим скипетром.

Темнокожий монах поднялся в воздух, болтая конечностями. В это время Миреска перешла в мир теней и схватила кажущийся ей тяжёлым Скипетр Аганима. Она начала им быстро взмахивать вверх-вниз, и из него посыпался град магических ударов, с каждой секундой который причинял всё больше и больше боли. Анти-Мага швырнуло на землю, а фея продолжала атаковать его. Он резко поднялся и что-то произнёс, после чего Миреска с Рубиком припали к земле, почувствовав лёгкое оглушение.

– Колдовское отродье. Я сражу вас вашими же средствами! – он помчался на них, замахиваясь клинками.

Но в следующий миг он сам свалился на землю, хватаясь за живот, будто получив мощный удар. Его клинки выпали из рук.

– А по-моему, – нарочито медленно начал Верховный Маг, – это я сокрушу тебя твоим же оружием. У тебя почти не осталось маны, я прав? Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, Анти-Маг: сегодня не твой день.

Из его скипетра вылетел спиралевидный луч магической энергии, пронзивший противника. Тот закричал, пытаясь схватиться за клинки. Когда он встал на ноги и попытался замахнуться, его внезапно окружили розовые кусты, обвившие его ноги и руки. Миреска снова скользнула в мир теней, и они с Джексом начали кружиться вокруг Анти-Мага в смертельном танце. Рубик смеялся. Но когда кусты исчезли, противник рванул в сторону от магов с явным намерением ретироваться.

Миреска парила над землёй, держа в руках Скипетр Аганима и переводя дыхание. Она долгое время молчала, а потом закричала от радости, кружась в воздухе вместе с Джексом. Когда она остановилась, она почувствовала сзади чьё-то тепло, а протянувшиеся из-за её спины тонкие руки аккуратно взяли скипетр.

– Что ж, это было не плохим решением, – заключил Великий Маг. – Мои наблюдения подтвердились: в тебе сокрыта мощная сила, которая становится ещё более смертоносной с этим шедевром.

Миреска обернулась к нему лицом и слегка поднялась в воздухе, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ним.

– Наблюдения? Ты наблюдал за мной?

– Я давно был наслышан о тебе, Тёмная Ива. И это тоже часть моего исследования народа фей.

– Почему феи, а не, например, эльфы?

Рубик слабо усмехнулся и повернул голову немного в сторону.

– Я… уже достаточно изучил эльфов. Я так и не получил ответы на свои вопросы, но… это было приятное общение.

Он забылся в своих мыслях, и Миреска решила, что это отличный шанс. Она вцепилась всей силой в скипетр, но внезапно оказалась крепко прижатой к телу Великого Мага.

– Отпусти! – она начала бить своими маленькими кулачками по его груди и яростно махать ногами, но хватка оказалась ещё сильнее.

Фея посмотрела на прикрытое лицо Рубика. Она разозлилась и во второй раз сорвала с него эту ненавистную маску. Её сердце ёкнуло от цепкого взгляда всезнающих изумрудных глаз и широкой ехидной улыбки, которая стала ещё шире, показав ровный ряд зубов.

В этот момент Миреска почувствовала страх. Она начала отчаянно перебирать варианты возможного побега и пытаться угадать, чего от неё хотят. Рубик упоминал про наблюдения и эксперименты, про бабочек…. Он хочет сделать из неё экспонат? Хочет вырвать крылья? Пытать Скипетром Аганима и украденными у других заклинаниями? А может, её собственными заклинаниями? Чего обычно желают могущественные маги от воришки-феи?

Пока она думала о возможных исходах своей насыщенной жизни, Рубик достал из-за пазухи свиток, который сразу начал читать. Спустя секунд пять они очутились в той самой палатке, обставленной книжными стеллажами и тускло горящими свечами. Великий Маг направил на фею свой скипетр и что-то произнёс, после чего та застыла. Она могла только шевелить губами, выдавливая из себя тихие слова.

– Ч-чего ты хочешь? – она произносила это слабым шёпотом, тяжело дыша.

– Немного мести, – лукаво улыбнулся тот, откладывая маску в сторону. – Ты специально выронила еду, которая сделала меня слабым и немощным, чтобы обокрасть и сорвать мою маску, сидя на мне, между прочим, верхом! Взамен я тоже хочу помучить тебя.

Миреска ощутила отчаяние. Ей казалось, что она слабеет с каждой секундой, ей было тяжело даже повернуть голову в сторону. Совсем недавно она чувствовала себя могучей после победы над Анти-Магом, а теперь – словно пойманной в клетку. Она зажмурилась, не в силах смириться со своим поражением, и последнее, что она почувствовала перед падением в забытьё, – это прикосновение длинных пальцев в тканевых перчатках к её лицу.

*******

Закатное солнце мягко садилось, опуская свой тёплый свет на белоснежную брусчатку, осыпанную лепестками цветущей яблони. Дул приятный ветерок, да и сама атмосфера предрасполагала к спокойствию и умиротворению.

Девушка-эльфийка с длинными тёмными волосами и пронзительными глазами цвета лазури перевязывала рану на левом плече, отматывая куски от бинта. Пока она сосредоточенно складывала его в несколько слоёв, подсевший рядом человек в чёрной исписанной маске подал ей небольшую склянку из зелёного стекла.

– О, спасибо, – поблагодарила она. – Это будет нашей маленькой тайной.

– Да, как и моё присутствие здесь.

Рубик улёгся прямо на каменный пол, положив руки под голову, и стал наблюдать за вяло плывущими по небу облаками. Он почувствовал лёгкие и нежные прикосновения к его вискам и слегка поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Ланайю. Она уже с перевязанной рукой аккуратно массировала его голову, и даже несмотря на скрытую половину лица вуалью, можно было понять, что она улыбалась. Рубик протянул свою руку к ней, легко касаясь до её щеки, а затем смещаясь на мочку длинного уха.

– Вынуждена признать, что мне везёт на скрывающих свои лица, – усмехнулась Ассасин Храма.

– Юрнеро?

– Да… я до сих пор чувствую себя брошенной. Так грустно…. Он приходил сюда, чтобы разжигать благовония и разговаривать о жизни, о сражениях, о долге…. У нас было что-то общее.

– Я хотел бы тебе помочь.

– Не стоит. Я должна справиться с этим самостоятельно.

Затем они оба замолчали. Ветер продолжал ласкать их лица и разносить по балкону Потаённого Храма лепестки яблони. Рубик расслабился. Ему нравилось это место, спокойное, но в то же время, бурлящее от изобилия тайных знаний, до которых он, скорее всего, никогда не дотянется.

– Рубик…

Он открыл глаза и увидел, как Ланайя склонилась перед ним и прислонилась своими губами к его маске. Его сердцебиение чуть ускорилось. А затем он принял решение.

Великий Маг чуть поднял голову, и от его лица пошла лёгкая волна магической энергии, которая переходила непосредственно Ассасину Храма. Та хотела отстраниться от неожиданности, но поняв, что это, осталась до самого конца.

– Это же… часть твоих знаний?

– Я подумал, что это хороший подарок для хранительницы тайн.

Эльфийка приложила свои ладони к груди.

– Это… так интимно…. Спасибо, Рубик. Я тебе очень признательна.

Она потянулась к своей вуали и стянула её, обнажая тонкие черты лица со слегка бледными губами, сложенными в приятной улыбке.

– И я тоже тебе признателен, – приподнялся на локтях Рубик, – за оказанное доверие.

Ланайя положила свою голову ему на плечо, чувствуя такое же расслабление, как и её собеседник. Он же в свою очередь осторожно положил руку ей на талию, слегка обнимая, но готовый в случае неудобства убрать её. Он чувствовал, что её сердце тоже стало биться слегка быстрее обычного.

– Я бы хотела и дальше так мирно проводить день за днём, – начала вдруг эльфийка. – Я уже достигла своих целей и уже испытала счастье, прикоснувшись к сокровенным знаниям. Они – самое ценное, что у меня есть. Но, к сожалению, есть плохие и в чём-то глупые личности, желающие получить их для злых деяний. Поэтому я защищаю Храм дальше. Никто, кроме меня, этого сделать не может.

Она замолкла так же внезапно, как и заговорила, а затем Рубик услышал, как она сопит во сне. Он улыбнулся.

– Тебя вымотала эта битва, дорогая Ланайя. Позволь мне переложить тебя в постель.

Он осторожно поднял её в воздух своим скипетром и повёл в сторону скромной постели, застеленной светлым одеялом. Положив на неё эльфийку, Рубик укрыл её и замер над её лицом. Оно выглядело умиротворённым, словно это спала не опасная девушка-ассасин, владеющая псионическими техниками, а безмятежный маленький ребёнок. Великий Маг снял маску, обнажая бледное лицо с чёрными волосами, среди которых уже виднелись седые пряди, и оставил на её щеке лёгкий поцелуй. После он достал из-за пазухи свиток, развернул его и растворился в магическом сиянии.

*******

Первое, что почувствовала Миреска, – это мягкую постель под её телом и тёплое одеяло сверху. Она вытянула ноги, хватая пальцами простынь, а затем закуталась в одеяло словно в кокон, снова проваливаясь в сон. Потом она проснулась ещё раз, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд.

Тут она вспомнила события прошедшего дня, и по её телу пробежала дрожь.

_"Наверное, это приснилось"._

Фея перевернулась на другой бок, а затем вынырнула из одеяла и открыла глаза. На неё со стула смотрел Рубик в маске, сложив руки под подбородком.

– Ты даже спишь как маленькая гусеница. Так мило.

Миреска закричала.

– Джекс! Джекс!

– Тише, Тёмная Ива, тише. Я не сделал тебе ничего плохого.

– Ничего плохого? Ты зачаровал моё тело! Возможно надругался над ним!

– Когда ты лишилась чувств, я перенёс тебя в постель. Я даже спал на полу в эту ночь. Ты можешь осмотреть своё тело и убедиться в этом.

Миреска так и сделала. Но она не обнаружила ран, синяков и следов насилия.

– Допустим, я тебе верю.

– Это славно. Больше не будешь воровать мои вещи?

– Я не могу этого гарантировать. Твои знания притягивают к себе слишком много внимания.

Рубик рассмеялся.

– Какие же вы разные, когда речь заходит о знаниях…. Хотя я могу тебя понять. Я тоже охотился за ними. Я использовал чужие способности, чтобы манипулировать их владельцами или же просто из любопытства. Но кого-то судьба не щадит за откровенное воровство, а кого-то вознаграждает за упорство.

Миреска не отвечала. Какая-то её часть всё ещё хотела попробовать ещё раз своровать Скипетр Аганима, но тогда она не могла гарантировать, что останется жива. На неё и так напал Анти-Маг, и по-хорошему она должна быть благодарна за то, что Рубик оказался рядом.

Она приняла тяжёлое решение уйти с пустыми руками. Фея встала с постели, расправляя крылья, и подобрала с пола клетку с Джексом и Наследство Санбриз.

– Уже уходишь? – окликнул её Великий Маг. – Ах, я так и не узнал ничего о феях…. Вы такой интересный народ.

– Нет ничего интересного, – буркнула она. – Торгаши и плуты, а мой отец – жестокий тиран. Только глупец, начитавшись сказок, может попытаться заключить сделку с феями.

– Если всё обстоит так, как ты говоришь, то это весьма печально.

Миреска уже не слушала его и направлялась к выходу.

– Постой!

Он схватил её за руку и притянул к себе, отчего Джекс начал истошно вопить.

– Что ты делаешь?!

– Позволь мне подарить тебе кое-что.

Рубик снял маску и поцеловал её в лоб, в то же время передавая ей магические потоки. Миреска замерла на месте.

– Твоё появление здорово развеселило меня. И я тебе благодарен.

– Ты просто больной…

– Все великие умы слегка не от мира сего, – отмахнулся Великий Маг и рассмеялся. Как только он отпустил фею, она выпорхнула из его палатки и улетела прочь.

*******

Миреска не могла уснуть. Она никак не могла выкинуть из головы то, что с ней случилось. Джекс кружил вокруг неё, явно ругая за опрометчивые поступки и затею в целом. Но вернуться к привычной жизни воришки было трудно. Фея решила сходить в Белый Шпиль в надежде развеяться и совершенно неожиданно для себя увидела Рикимару.

– Старина Рики!

– О, Тёмная Ива! – поздоровался сатир, поклонившись. – Я рад видеть тебя живой.

– Я тоже. Как ты?

– Живу как истинный убийца: выполняю контракты, убегаю от врагов, нападаю со спины. Всё как обычно. По секрету, у нас появился один крупный заказ…

– Не думаю, что я должна быть в курсе дел.

– Это касается Великого Мага Рубика, сына Аганима.

Миреска замерла.

– Его заказал один влиятельный чародей, – продолжил он. – Поговаривают, Рубик использовал на дуэли его заклинания лучше, чем он сам, поэтому-то он и разозлился до жути. Но Рубик не простой маг. Обещали заплатить щедро.

– Но стоит ли рисковать?

– Мы не задаём вопросов, Тёмная Ива. Мы выполняем работу. Ну, мне надо сходить ещё кое-куда. Береги себя!

Рики ушёл, сливаясь в толпе прохожих. Миреска сложила руки на груди, обдумывая услышанное.

– Рубик – сильный маг, – произнесла она потом, – и он с лёгкостью расправится даже с оравой убийц.

Джекс недоверчиво покосился на неё.

– Пошли в Белый Шпиль. Там новые зверушки, на которые можно поставить!

Оставшуюся ночь она провела рассеянно. Ставка сгорела, Миреска заплатила ещё сверху, и она с поникшей головой гуляла по предрассветному городу. Она смотрела на восходящее солнце и на свои руки, всё ещё помнящие тяжесть настоящего Скипетра Аганима.

_"А почему меня так волнует его судьба?"_

Джекс мирно дремал у себя в клетке; кажется, ему опять снилось то существо, вроде бы носившее имя Висп.

Миреска вдруг вскочила, схватила клетку и полетела прочь из города. Она не жалела свои крылья и мчала так быстро, как могла. Время тянулось бесконечно медленно, отчего фея только прибавляла в скорости. Когда она оказалась в пустошах, её крылья по-настоящему болели, и ей пришлось дальше бежать на своих двоих.

Она успела скрыться к тому моменту, как десяток ассасинов окружил одиноко стоящую палатку, вынимая оружие из ножен.

– Великий Маг! На тебя заказ. Живым не отпустим точно, так что выходи и сдайся во имя быстрой смерти!

Рубик показался из своего логова, держа в руках Скипетр Аганима.

– Я ждал вас, друзья. Нападайте.

Один из убийц бросился вперёд, но очутился высоко над землёй. Другой его напарник выхватил лук и пустил стрелу, но ко всеобщему удивлению она не достигла своей цели. Рубик стал неосязаемым, но хуже того – он отбивался мощным магическим обстрелом.

_"Он украл мою способность! Вот хитрец!"_

Пока ассасины начинали понимать, что случилось, Миреска влетела в поле битвы, тоже войдя в мир теней.

– Джекс, защити меня!

Верный друг стал кружить вокруг неё, кусая и оставляя следы от магических ожогов на врагах, когда в это же время вся земля под ними проросла розовыми кустами с цепкими колючими стеблями. Спиралевидный поток разнёсся по всем противникам, и те окончательно потеряли ориентацию в пространстве.

– Познакомьтесь с вуду! Я любезно одолжил это у одного тролля.

На земле появился тотем, который начал обстреливать ассасинов вокруг, и Миреска могла поклясться, что слышала в этот момент звуки барабанов. Те, кто оставались ещё живы, либо падали к остальным собратьям замертво, либо отчаянно рвались вперёд к Рубику. С одним из них он сцепился в драке, уклоняясь и блокируя удары скипетром. Ассасин взмахнул в воздухе, надеясь перерезать шею и оставить на лице шрам, но после его удара лишь раскололась на две части маска. Великий Маг зловеще улыбнулся и столкнул врага потоком энергии, а затем пригвоздил к земле валуном. Остальным он больше не давал ни единого шанса подойти слишком близко, да и активно мешающая фея отвлекала их внимание.

Прошло минут пятнадцать, пока не осталось ни одного живого противника. Рубик убрал Скипетр Аганима и призвал свой собственный, а затем обернулся к Миреске.

– Я приятно удивлён, что ты оказалась рядом.

– Ты знал, что это произойдёт?

– Догадывался. Поэтому решил перестраховаться и изучить кое-что новое. Как тебе мой подарок?

Та опешила.

– Ты о чём?

– О, видимо, ты ещё не добралась до него. Там… кое-какие воспоминания, которые могут понравиться тебе и твоему другу. Тебя зацепили в бою, позволь мне помочь.

– У тебя ситуация хуже, – взгляд феи упал на проткнутую стрелой ногу в области икры.

Миреска не умела перевязывать раны. Она только могла стянуть их листьями деревьев или напоить пострадавшего лечебным зельем. Но большего от неё и не потребовалось. Рубик лежал в постели с распущенными волосами, снова потерявшись в своих мыслях.

– Сколько тебе лет? – вдруг задала вопрос фея.

Тот рассмеялся.

– Это очень страшный вопрос, дорогая Тёмная Ива.

Миреска не стала продолжать эту тему. Её взгляд скользил по разбросанным свиткам, под одним из которых выглядывал пергамент с каким-то изображением. Она подошла поближе и вытащила его. Это оказался рисунок девушки-эльфийки с тёмными волосами, заплетёнными в тугую косу, и скрытой вуалью половиной лица.

– Кто это?

Рубик молчал. Миреска обернулась к нему, подумав, что он уснул или потерял сознание – но тот продолжал смотреть вверх.

– Ланайя, – ответил он не сразу. – Очень любопытная особа, тоже тянется к знаниям. Мы общались некоторое время.

– Это ты с ней изучал эльфов? – ехидно отметила фея.

Она опять не получила ответа. Рисунок был отложен в сторону.

_"Неужели этот безумный маг был влюблён?"_

– Тебе нужно что-то ещё?

– Нет, ты достаточно помогла мне. И я благодарен тебе за это.

Они встретились взглядами: хмурые и уставшие большие глаза Мирески и узкие лукавые зелёные огоньки Рубика. В груди у феи что-то нервно и болезненно сжалось.

– Тогда я пойду, – пробурчала себе под нос она и направилась к выходу.

– Тёмная Ива.

Она обернулась. Рубик продолжал смотреть на неё, улыбаясь.

– Ты не самая дурная особа среди фей. Ты даже знаешь, что такое благодарность.

– Боюсь, ты сильно ошибаешься.

– Нет, дорогая Миреска. Не ошибаюсь. По моим наблюдениям я сделал вывод, что ты точно не из тех, кто способен перерезать горло другому во сне.

– Ты к чему-то клонишь?

Великий Маг приподнялся на локтях, собирая волосы в высокий хвост. Миреска вдруг нашла его лицо в профиль вполне привлекательным для человека.

– Ты бы не хотела путешествовать по свету в поисках знаний?

Фея вскинула вверх брови. Она никогда не обдумывала такой стиль жизни.

– Сопровождая меня, ты бы получила доступ ко многим тайнам и научилась бы их расшифровывать, – продолжил Рубик. – Честно говоря, это будет уникальный опыт и для меня тоже.

– Нет.

Рубик повернул голову в её сторону, пронзив изучающим взглядом.

– Я не хочу такой жизни, – отчеканила Миреска. – Я хочу продолжать делать ставки в Белом Шпиле, любоваться дорогими побрякушками и красть понравившиеся вещи. Я до сих пор хочу украсть скипетр твоего отца. А ещё я ценю свою свободу, ради которой я покончила с прошлым.

Великий Маг выслушал её до самого конца, слегка кивнув в конце.

– Я так и думал. Но попробовать стоило. Тогда у меня будет к тебе небольшая просьба.

– Я слушаю.

– Больше никогда не пытайся украсть у меня что-либо. Иначе, – он слегка улыбнулся, и это не выглядело как дружелюбная улыбка, – твои самые страшные кошмары могут сбыться.

Из клетки послышался смех Джекса, и Миреска стукнула по стенкам, после чего её спутник забегал туда-сюда. Рубик осторожно поднялся с постели, снимая тканевые перчатки с рук, и, подойдя вплотную к своей собеседнице, обхватил её лицо своими тонкими длинными пальцами.

– Благодарю за помощь, – произнёс он.

Фея почувствовала, как приятное головокружительное тепло разливается по её телу, начиная с низа живота.

– Я… хочу кое-что украсть у тебя.

Рубик улыбнулся.

– Я весь в предвкушении, что же это.

Фея оттолкнулась от пола и, прикрыв его глаза ладонью, прильнула к его губам. Она вдруг поняла, что не умеет целоваться. Её пухлые губы неуклюже обхватывали тонкие изящные губы Великого Мага, но тот, видимо почувствовал её смятение и аккуратно перехватил инициативу. Клетка с Джексом и Наследство Санбриз были осторожно опущены вниз.

– Это всё? – полушёпотом спросил Рубик.

– Ложись, – твёрдо ответила Миреска.

Если бы Джекс был человеком, он бы просидел оставшуюся ночь с рукой, не отлипающей от его лица.

*******

– А какой была та эльфийка?

– Ты очень бестактна, дорогая Тёмная Ива.

– Не уходи от ответа.

Рубик отвлёкся от свитков и присел на край постели, на которой ёрзала Миреска, поглаживая Джекса.

– Мы были словно два древних свитка, которые хранили в себе невероятные знания, но при этом безумно хрупкие, что казалось, что мы рассыпимся в прах от неаккуратного обращения.

– Довольно скучно, – фея надула губы.

– Тебе нравится пожёстче? – ухмыльнулся Великий Маг.

Та оставила этот вопрос без ответа.

– Если тебе так интересен мой опыт, то… слышала ли ты о Лиралей Бегущей по ветру?

Миреска кивнула, вспомнив легенды о рыжеволосой лучнице, охраняющей тайны непроходимого леса.

– Есть у неё одна любопытная способность, – Рубик сложил руки под подбородком и слегка улыбнулся, – которая позволяет связать врага с деревом. Я попробовал эту способность вместе с ней…. До сих пор гадаю, была она восхищена или зла на меня.

Миреска прыснула себе в кулак. Она живо представила себе картину привязанной к дереву девушки и надвигающегося на неё хихикающего Великого Мага.

– Ты очень худой.

Тот пожал плечами на сказанное замечание.

– Если тебе нравятся покрупнее, можешь обратиться к Карлу… то есть к Инвокеру.

– О, этот смазливый эльф? Нет уж. Почему ты его назвал так?

– Раньше это было его имя. Раньше…

– Сколько тебе лет?

Рубик снова улыбнулся и лёг на постель, прикрыв глаза.

– Много.

– Больше двух сотен?

– Больше двух сотен.

Миреска отпустила Джекса, и тот запорхал по палатке.

– Куда ты отправишься дальше?

– Тут много вариантов. Университет Ультимира? Йама Раскав? Хм-м. В мире всё ещё много загадок, дорогая Миреска.

– Тогда мы вряд ли встретимся ещё раз.

Рубик вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть своей собеседнице прямо в глаза.

– Мне показалось, или я услышал в твоём голосе сожаление?

Фея опустила голову. Что-то тяжёлое начало ныть у неё в груди, и она с гулким звуком вобрала в свои лёгкие воздух.

– Так или иначе, но это было мимолётно.

– Прямо как жизнь бабочки…. Постарайся не закончить свой полёт раньше срока.

Миреска ухмыльнулась. Рубик протянул руку к сумкам с вещами и вытащил оттуда другую маску – не такую расписанную, как ту, которую раскололи на две части, но с всё теми же стеклянными вставками для глаз.

– Моё путешествие продолжается. Я рад, что встретил тебя, Тёмная Ива.

Миреска улыбнулась.

_"Однажды я всё же заполучу Скипетр Аганима"._

**Author's Note:**

> Это мой дебют на ao3, и мне слегка тревожно. После Фикбука интерфейс довольно непривычный, но зато редактирование текста с помощью тегов радует. Не стесняйтесь подсказывать, если знаете, как можно лучше оформить шапку.
> 
> This's my first work on ao3, and it's anxious for me. Feel free to tell me how I can arrange a preface and tags. I understand **nothing** about tags.


End file.
